Multiple Trys
by Fiolet4eva
Summary: Ross & Laura are rehearsing the Auslly kiss for Austin & Ally. They get it wrong, more than 3 times. But once they get it perfect, will a romance bloom? Meanwhile, Maia stays with the Lynch's but will a certain someone fall for her? (coughRIKERcough) RAURA/RIKAIA!
1. First Few Trys

**This is my first Raura fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Laura's POV**

_I'm going back to the set of Austin & Ally! Ross and I are going to work on that kissing scen between Austin and Ally. It'll be awkward, but we're just friends! Kevin and Heith are making us do different ways how the scene will go. More script reading. Yay?_

* * *

Kevin: Scene 8, Take 1!

Ally/Laura: Austin, can you teach me how to kiss?

Austin/Ross: You want ME to teach YOU how to kiss?

Ally/Laura: Um, yeah?

Austin/Ross: Well then. *smashes his lips on hers but knocks Laura down*

Kevin: CUT! Ro-oss! Let's try again but try not to knock Laura down.

Ally/Laura: *gets up* Ow!

_A while later..._

Kevin: Scene 8, take 2.

Ally/Laura: Austin, can you teach me how to kiss?

Austin/Ross: You want ME to teach YOU how to kiss?

Ally/Laura: Um, yeah?

Austin/Ross: Well then. *kisses her*

Ally/Laura: *pulls away after 3 seconds*

Kevin: CUT! Great job! But try to do it longer!

_Oh great..._

Kevin: Scene 8, take 6

Ally/Laura: Austin, can you teach me how to kiss?

Kevin: CUT! Laura, try to look normal.

Ross: Oh come on!

**Sucks right? **


	2. Kelli's Coming!

**Hey! I'm updating this on my iPod so there might be some mistakes. I'll make a redo chapter on the computer there's to many mistakes. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ross's POV**

_We took a few takes on the kiss but kept getting it wrong! Laura was so pretty and she was a good kisser. But Laura and I are JUST FRIENDS! No romance or anything! We hang out all the time and her sister is In love with my brother Riker._

_-10 minutes later-_

Riker: Yo Ross!

Me: Hey Riker!

Rydel: Where's Pixie?

Laura: Ross's dressing room.

Rydel: Thanks Laura!

Riker: so how's Kel?

Kelli Berglund was my current girlfriend. My parents just LOVED her. So did my siblings. Especially Rydel. Kelli was always busy working on Lab Rats but we have time to hang out together sometimes.

Rydel: you're such a good dog Pixie. Yes you are!

Riker: Come on Rydel!

Rydel: fine. Bye Pixie! Bye Laura!

We walked out of the studio and into Riker's car. I took out my iPhone 5 and started texting Kel.

Me: Hey Kel! What's up?

Kelli: Nm. U?

Me: just in Riker's car texting u.

Kelli: wanna hang out later?

Me: sure! maybe u can sleep over.

Kelli: hold on I'll ask

Kelli: my parents said I can sleep over!

Me: ok. Rydel'll get her room ready 4 u

kelli: bye! Cya later!

Me: bye!

-End of texting-

me: Kelli's sleeping over tonight!

Riker: it's just me, Rydel, and you. Do you really have to shout?

Me: yes. Rydel get your room ready when we get home

rydel: sure whatever

-At the Lynchs house-

my parents were gone for the weekend. Rydel started to get her room ready and Riker watched TV with my other brothers. I can't wait for Kelli to come!

* * *

**That was kind of sucky. Well Raura will come wayyyyy later!**


	3. Kelli's arrival & Ton of Fun

**okay so here's a reply to LoveShipper**

**yeah it be too long! Around the 5th one!**

** i think Kelli and Ross's couple name should be Relli. **

**disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. Only Alyssa. And I don't own I Knew You Were Trouble or Kickin' It or WOWP or GLC. **

* * *

Ross's POV

Kelli was going to come in about 10 minutes. The guys and I decided to watch some TV while Rydel went into her room.

-10 minutes later-

Riker: Kelli's here!

Ross: thanks Riker!

Kelli: hey Ross!

Ross: sup Kels.

*Ross wraps his arms around her and leans in* *Kelli wraps her arms around Ross's neck and leans in* *they kiss for like 5 minutes* they pull away gasping for air.

Ross: How's Lab Rats?

Kelli: oh it's fine! Season 2 coming soon. How's Austin & Ally?

Ross: well we're still filming for Chapters & Choices.

Kelli: is that the one with the Auslly kiss?

Ross: yeah!

Kelli: I can't wait to watch that episode! I'm really excited for Auslly to kiss!

Ross: yeah. So you can go put your stuff in Rydel's room.

Kelli: Kay *leaves to Rydel's room*

Riker: dude, you totally played that off wrong.

Rocky: I wonder why that chick went out with you!

Rydel: Shut up Rocky!

Ross: When did you get here?

Rydel: right now

Kelli: *comes back* so what are we going to do?

Ryland: it's 4:25 so we can go to the movies!

Everyone: okay!

Ratliff: Riker's driving!

Rocky: I call shotgun!

Ryland and Ratliff sat in the seats behind the drivers and passengers seat, while Kelli, Rydel, and I sat in the back seat.

Kelli: hey what movie are we seeing?

Rocky: *checks his phone* hmmm. There's Wreck-It Ralph.

Everyone except Rocky: let's watch that!

Rocky: okay. The next showing in 3D is-

Ross: why are we watching in 3D?

Riker: cause it's cooler.

Ross: fine

Rocky: like I said before I was RUDELY INTERRUPTED!

Ross: sorry

Rocky: I'm interrupted again! Okay so the next showing is at 5:00. It's 4:40 right now.

Ratliff: ok so when will we make it there by?

Riker: in about 5 minutes.

Ratliff: then it'll be 4:46. So Riker, Rocky, and I can save the seats while Rydel, Kelli, Ryland, and Ross get the snacks and candy.

Everyone: got it!

*at Movie theater*

Kelli: ok what candies should we get?

Rydel: Sour Patches, nachos, popcorn, and soda.

Worker dude: sure. *gives them the food*

Ross: now let's make it back to the theater! *checks his iPhone* we have 10 minutes till 5:00!

Rydel: Come on Ryland!

Ryland: *flirting with a cute girl* Hey! Im Ryland! My siblings are from R5! What's your name and number.

Girl: My names Alyssa. And my number is 562-346-246. And I love R5!

Ross, Rydel, and Kelli: * pulls Ryland* Come on Ryland (Rydel said that).

Alyssa: OMG ITS ROSS Lynch, RYDEL LYNCH, AND KELLI BERGLUND!

Ryland: *being dragged* I'LL CALL YOU LAAATTEEERRR!

*in the Wreck It Ralph 3D Theater*

Riker: What took you guys so long? It's already 5:57!

Rydel: Ryland flirted with a girl.

Kelli: it was hilarious!

Ross: So funny!

Ryland: it wasn't funny! I was being smooth.

Ratliff: oh come on!

Rocky: whatever.

Everyone else in theater: SHHHHH!

Kelli: Jeez.

*movie starts*

*at the part where they reveal King Candy is actually Turbo*

Ross: AHHHH!

Riker: Shhh! It's just 3D effects!

Kelli: *screams and some popcorn flies up*

Ross: *puts his arm around Kelli*

Kelli: *snuggles up with Ross and buries her head in his chest*

*after movie*

Kelli: That was awesome!

Riker: Totally! I liked it when King Candy was actually Turbo! It was awesome and Ross screamed!

Ross: no I didn't! That was...Ryland!

Ryland: no!

Rydel: fess up Ross!

Ross: fine it was me!

Ratliff: I liked the racing at the end. It was so intense and epic!

Rydel: I liked the ending. Vanellope ended up a princess!

Rocky: whatever! I liked the cy-bugs attack!

Riker: the one at the end?

Rocky: yup!

*in the car*

*at the Lynch mansion*

Ratliff: what now? It's 7:30.

Rydel: we can go eat at In-And-Out. Or at least the drive through.

Everyone else: sure!

Ryland: *on phone* hey Alyssa! You want to come over tonight? Ok I'll tell them! Bye! Alyssa's coming over!

Rocky: whatever. I just want to see you fail at dating.

Rydel: come on! Lets go to in-and-out now!

*at the drive through*

*at the Lynch's mansion*

Kelli: that was yummy!

Ryland: Alyssa's here!

Ross: already? It's 8:10!

Alyssa: hey guys!

Alyssa's POV

i was in the Lynch's mansion wearing a pink and white striped tank top and a pair of cute gray sweats. My blonde hair was curled. Everyone of them stared at me. Even the Ross, who was dating Kelli. Finally Riker snapped out of it.

Riker: I'm sorry what?

Alyssa: hey?

Ryland: come on Alyssa! See ya guys! *leaves with Alyssa*

(No ones POV now)

Rocky: whoa she's-

Ratliff: hot.

Ross: how did Ryland get her?

Kelli: I have no idea.

Rydel: so you wanna listen to music, Kelli?

Kelli: sure!

*Kelli and Rydel leve to Rydel's room*

Kelli's POV

Rydel: listen to this.

Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago. I was in your sights, you got me alone. You found me, you found me, you found me-e-e-e. I guess you didn't care, I guess I liked that. And when I fell hard, you took a step back. Without me, without me, without me-e-e-e. and he's long gone, when's he next to me. And I realize, the blame was on me. Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now. Flew me to places I've never been, till you put me down, oh. I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now. Flew me to places I've never been. Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground! Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble. Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble. No apologies, he'll never see you cry. Pretends he doesn't know that's he's the reason why, you're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning-ee-ee-ing. I herd you moved on, from the whispers on the street. A new notch in your belt, is all i'll ever be. And now I see, now I see, now I see-ee-ee. And he's long gone, when's he met me. And I realize, the joke was on me. Hey! Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now. Flew me to places I've never been, till you put me down, oh. I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now. Flew me to places I've never been. Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground! Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble. Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble. And the saddest thing, comes creepin in. That you never loved me. Or her, or anyone, or anything, yea-ahh! Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in. Trouble, trouble, trouble. Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in. Trouble, trouble, trouble.

Kelli: I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift?

Rydel: yup!

Ross's POV

we watched TV, again for the 3rd time today. We decided to watch Kickin' It. The episode was Kickin' It on Our Own.

Riker: Kim's so in love with Jack.

Rocky: duh! But she's dating Brad!

Ross: so? She loves Jack still! STEP ASIDE BRAD! I NEED A CLEAR SHOT OF THE HAPPY COUPLE!

Ratliff: don't go copying Dez's lines!

Ross: Come on Kim! Dump Brad! You know you love Jack!

Kelli: *she and Rydel come into the living room* whoa what's happening?

Riker: Ross is getting emotional about Kim dating Brad.

Ross: I am not!

Rocky: yes you are!

Ross: whatever

Rydel: what time is it?

Ross: 9:00.

*Alyssa and Ryland come down*

Ryland: bye Alyssa!

Alyssa: bye! *she wraps her arms around Rylands neck and kisses him* *she leaves*

Riker: whoa!

Ryland: told ya I wasn't a failure at dating!

Riker: what-

Rydel: ev-

Ross: -va

Kelli: what should we do now?

Ratliff: I dunno. How about Truth or Dare?

Everyone: sure!

*they sit down on the floor in the living room*

Rydel: ok Kelli. Truth or Dare?

Kelli: Dare

Rydel: I dare you to...swear at Ross!

Kelli: umm I wanna change to truth!

Riker: come on Kel! Do it!

Rydel: For truth...what's your least favorite Austin & Ally song?

Kelli: Break Down the Walls or Don't Look Down. They weren't the best in my opinion.

Kelli: truth or dare Riker?

Riker: Dare!

Kelli: I dare you to get a random kid who has blonde hair and say that you're the future him!

Riker: tomorrow?

Kelli: yep

Riker: ok. Truth or Dare, Ross?

Ross: dare

Riker: I dare you to go to Laura's house and...

Ratliff: kiss her

Rocky: slap her!

Rydel: swear at her?

Everyone: enough with the swearing!

Ryland: how about flirting?

Riker: i got it! You go to Laura's house and flirt with her, kiss her, and slap her! Is that ok with you Kel?

Kelli: yeah! It's just a dare after all!

Riker: Come on everyone!

Ryland: now?

Riker: now.

*Laura's house*

Riker: come on everyone! Lets hide in the bushes!

Ross: *rings doorbell*

Laura: *opens door* hey Ross! What's up?

Ross: you look so hot.

Laura: *looks down at her outfit* thanks?

Ross: *tickles her*

Riker: he's terrible at flirting. How did he get you, Kelli?

Kelli: i don't know. Keep watching!

Laura: Ross are you feeling okay?

Ross: yup. *kisses Laura*

Laura: *shocked but kisses back* *wraps her arms around his neck*

Ross: *pulls back*

Riker: slap her!

Ross: *slaps her gently then runs away* come on lets go! Now!

*everyone runs to the car*

Laura's POV

That was so awkward. First he flirts terribly with me. Then he kisses me. Then he slaps me? All I saw after was R5, Ryland, and his girlfriend, Kelli Berglund,run to the car. I'm not going to worry about it.

Ross's POV

Riker: what the heck was that?

Ross: I have no idea!

Kelli: I feel bad for Laura.

Rocky: yeah whatever!

*at the Lynch's mansion*

Kelli: I'm tired.

Rydel: yeah me too. Kelli and I are going to sleep. Good night! *they leave to Rydel's room*

Ross: let's keep watching Kickin It.

-after a while-

Ross: JACK ASKED KIM OUT!

Rocky: shut up Ross!

Riker: you guys wanna watch WOWP or GLC?

Ross: GLC!

Rocky: WOWP!

Ratliff: GLC!

Ryland: WOWP!

Riker: We'll watch 'All Fall Down' GLC.

Ross: YESSSSSS!

-at the part where Spencer tells Teddy he's going to college-

Ross: COME ON SPENCE! STAY AT HIGH SCHOOL!

Rocky: SHUT UP ROSS!

Ross: Fine.

-after the episode ends-

Ross: THE WALL FELLL DOWWWWNNN!

Riker: i know right!

Ryland: Now can we watch WOWP?

Rocky: Let's watch the series finale!

-after the episode-

Ross: ALEX WON AND SHE CAN STAY WITH MASON!

Rocky, Ratliff, Ryland, and Riker: SHUT UP ROSS!

Ross: FINE!


	4. Tiger Beats Dating Rumors

**This chapter will be short. **

**LoveShipper: it was a dare from Riker..**

* * *

*the next day*

Ryland: *smiles* Hey guys!

Riker: not even gonna ask.

Rocky: *comes down* Not even gonna ask wh- *sees Ryland smiling* oh now I see.

Ross: *comes down* see wh- never mind.

Riker: maybe he's smiling because of last night.

Ross: ohhh.

*Rydel and Kelli come down*

Rydel: we have a huge problem.

Riker: what?

Kelli: read this edition of Tiger Beat.

*hands them Tiger Beat*

Ryland: I don't see anything. The main thing on the cover is about 1D.

Rydel: not that! We mean this. *points to a part of the cover*

Riker: hey give me that! *grabs the magazine* Oh. Now I see.

Ryland: yeah.

Rocky: oh.

Ross: what? *grabs magazine* *his eyes turn big* Ross's late night kiss on Pg. 45?

Ryland: *flips to page 45* *reads* Ross Lynch was caught flirting and kissing Laura Marano late at night on February 10, 2013. Additionally, We caught Ross tickling Laura. Is this what we're waiting for? What is happening? Are Ross and Laura in denial? Tune in to find out!

Riker: And on the side it shows a quiz of who Kelli should date next. 56% Billy Unger, 24% Spencer Boldman, 11% Ryland, and 9% back to Ross.

Ross: Well that's unfair! I'm tweeting that none of this is true! Even of there's a picture. *tweets on his iPhone 5*

The tweet: No the newest edition of Tiger Beat is NOT true! Laura and I are not dating, and I am still dating Kelli Berglund! Most of it is fake. Do not believe it!

Laura's POV

I can't believe Tiger Beat posted that article about us kissing! I better tweet to tell my fans that its not true.

The tweet: The newest edition if Tiger Beat isn't true! Sorry for the disappointment! rossr5 and I didn't kiss! I am still dating Billy Unger!

Ross's POV

I checked Twitter on my iPhone again. There were some replies.

rauraftw!: rossr5 what? Awww!

r5andraurarocks: rossr5 well we can wait longer!

VioletCupcakeR5: rossr5 R U KIDDING ME? Then how did they get the pic? :/ well I hope u and Kelli are going great!

R5_tiger: rossr5 awwww! So it's fake?

bobsiebabe: rossr5 we waited our whole life for this?

Then I saw Laura's tweet. I read some of her replies.

VioletCupcakeR5: yaylauramarano I guess it is true. How's Billy Unger?

r5_tiger: yaylauramarano Awww!

TutuKittyRydel: yaylauramarano WHAT?

shaygirl1995: yaylauramarano

:(

Wow. I didn't know so many people wanted us together.


	5. More Rumors & RAURA KISSES!

hey! I'm back! Here's a new chapter for ya!

* * *

*the next day*  
Rydel: the rumors are still going on.  
Stormie: what rumors?  
Everyone: NOTHING!  
Stormie: ok. *leaves*  
Ross: ugh.  
Ryland: *still smiling* well on the bright side, Alyssa and I are dating!  
Rocky: we can tell by the way you guys flirt on Twitter  
Ryland: we do not!  
Riker: oh yeah? *looks at Alyssa's twitter*  
AlyssaCupcake's tweets:  
rylandr5: night Ry!  
rylandr5: luv ya! Cya tomorrow!  
rylandr5: Happy Early Valentines Day! ? ﾟﾘﾍ❤?( *:, heart eyes, heart, sparkly heart)  
Riker: ha  
Rocky: Alyssa's "Crazy 4 U", bro!  
Ryland: haha. Very funny  
Ross: well I better go to the set!  
*tweets on his phone*  
The tweet: I'm off to the #Austinandally set to see RainiRodriquez, CalumWorthy, yaylauramarano, and aubreykmiller! Luv to kelliberglund!  
Kelli's reply: rossr5: luv u too!  
Rydel: bye Ross!  
*at the A & A set*  
Calum: hey Ross!  
Ross: sup Calum!  
Calum: sorry about the rumors.  
Ross: yeah. Do people want me and Laura together so bad?  
Raini: *pops out of nowhere* Yup!  
Coss: AHHHHH!  
Raini: Jeez. Do I act like Trish that much?  
Laura: hey guys!  
Calum: hey wizard!  
Kevin: Ok everyone! Scene 8, Take 13!  
Ally/Laura: Um Austin? Can you teach me how to kiss?  
Austin/Ross: You want ME to teach YOU how to KISS?  
Ally/Laura: um, yeah?  
Austin/Ross: ok then, *kisses Laura/Ally*  
Ally/Laura: *kisses back and wraps her arms around his neck*  
Austin/Ross: *wraps his arms around her waist*  
*they kiss for like 2O seconds*  
Megan/Aubrey: *enters practice room* Who's ready to haang? *sees them kissing* Um wrong room! *runs out smiling*  
Ally/Laura: *pulls apart smiling and blushing*  
Austin/Ross: *smiles and blushes*  
Dez/Calum: Hey guys! Heard the news!  
Ally/Laura: what news?  
Dez/Calum: You guys finished the song!  
Austin/Ross: yeah! We did!  
Dez/Calum: congratz dude!  
Daustin: *does 'what up' handshake*  
Ally/Laura: *stands there smiling*  
Kevin: AND...CUT! You guys did great! Awesome as always!  
Aubrey: OMG that was awesome!  
Laura: thanks Aubrey!  
Billy: *enters* hey Laura! *kisses her* how was filming?  
Laura: it was great!  
Billy: well that's great to hear!  
Laura: ok what's going on?  
Ross: *on the other side listening*  
Billy: why would you suspect something's going on?  
Laura: it just sounds like it.  
Billy: ok, here's the thing. I think we should breakup.  
Laura: You think we should break up? But why?  
Billy: weeellll, I think we just need a break from our relationship. But we can still be friends!  
Laura: well ok then.  
Billy: thanks Laur. *hugs her* *exits*  
Aubrey: So Ross. How's Kelli?  
Ross: she's great! Why?  
Aubrey: well just wondering.  
Ross: ok then.  
Laura: guess who just became single?!  
Ross: you did?  
Laura: yup.  
Raini: that must be horrible!  
Calum: whatever.  
Ross: *Crazy 4 U plays on Ross's phone* Oh that's Ryde! *answers his phone* hey Rydel! Band practice? That's today? Ok I'll be there! *hangs up* sorry guys! I have to leave! *leaves*  
*at the Lynch's mansion*  
Ross: I'm here for band practice!  
Riker: band practice? That's how you persuaded him to come here?  
Rydel: yeah.  
Ryland: ALYSSA'S SLEEPING OVER!  
Everyone: SHUT UP!  
Ryland: jeez.  
Rocky: anyways, there was a picture of you and Laura kissing so there's even MORE rumors.  
Ross: where did the pictures come from?  
Riker: Aubrey tweeted it.  
Rydel: which is why we needed you home.  
*doorbell rings*  
Ryland: THAT'S ALYSSA!  
*opens door*  
Alyssa: hey Ry! *smiles*  
Ryland: hey Alyssa!  
Riker: sup  
Rocky: hey  
Ross: yo  
Rydel: hey  
Ratliff: sup  
Alyssa: well can I use your restroom?  
Ross: sure. It's upstairs.  
Riker: Next to my room.  
Alyssa: thanks! *leaves*  
Rocky: Why would Alyssa Gliss fall for you? You're you!  
Ryland: i was being charming.  
Rydel: no you were being weird.  
Ryland: whatever!


	6. Very Important Authors Note! :D

**Did you expect a new chapter? Sorry if you did. :(**

**Anyways, I have a few very VERY important things to tell u. **

**1. Anyone else see the ending of Chapters & Choices? If u did, or will or will watch the premiere of the episode, PLEASE DON'T HATE ON KIRA! I hate how the A&A Wiki users are hating on her for that. its not her, IT'S THE WRITERS! And I bet they did that on purpose. I don't even see any problem with Kira (except for when she had bad breath)! She's sweet, nice, and kind! She even gave up the date cuz she thought Austin and Ally liked eachother! I know that most Auslly fans react horribly about Austin or Ally's love interests. Sometimes we even say we wish the were DEAD! Ok that's way too extreme. And we sometimes even get mad when others ship Aussidy, BrookeAustin, Kaustin, AllyEliott, AllyDallas, and AllyEthan! Why can't we just accept things the way they are? And respect others opinions. Anyways sorry for rambling on so I'll get on with the rest. **

**2. I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! IDK WHAT TO WRITE NEXT! :( PLEASE SEND IN SUGGESTIONS IN THE REVIEWS! :D **

**3. Im not getting many reviews. :( So after I get an idea of the next chapter, I'm not writing the next chapter until I get at least 5/10 reviews. Sorry! **

**4. I'm writing a new fanfic! Yay! :D**

**5. Maybe 2 new fanfics. :D**

**6. Should I make a Tweeter fanfic?**

**THANKS! **

**PS: Im thinking if changing my pen name. put some suggestions in the reviews please! And when I post a new REAL chapter, I'll choose the ones I like and u guys can vote! Yay! :D**


	7. Raura, Relli, and Raia Promo!

**hey everyone's! im back with a promo for the new chapter! I'm going to start posting promos of the next chapters! **

* * *

Narrator: From Raura kissing *shows clip of Raura/Auslly kissing scene* to Maia coming back! *shows a clip Maia hugging Ross*

Maia: Im so happy to see you again, Ross!

Riker: H-hey Maia!

Narrator: And...GASP! Riker's in love!

Riker: Psh! Are you kidding me, Rocky? I'm so not jealous of Maia & Ross!

Narrator: And...KELLI BREAKS UP WITH ROSS!

Kelli: Im sorry, Ross. I just want to be with...Billy.

Ross: Billy Unger? That jerk who dumped Laura?

Kelli: Yeah. Him.

Narrator: It's an all new chapter/episode of...MULTIPLE TRY'S BY *drumroll* FIOLET4EVA!

Ryland: Hey Alyssa!

Narrator: Oh and Ryland's STILL has a pathetic love life!

*Ryland pops into the screen*

Ryland: Hey! It's not pathetic!

*R5 pops in*

R5: Uh, yes it is!

*Oana Gregory [1] pops in*

Oana: It's not that pathetic!

Narrator: Whatever! Just be sure to tune in!

* * *

**[1] Oana Gregory is actually Alyssa so I'll just start calling her thy that name. I don't really know how to spell her name BTW.**

**Oh and when the actors/actresses are talking, its showing the clips. But when they pop up, they're just talking on the screen. Those parts dont show in the chapter/episode. Kay?**


	8. Rikaia?

**Hey I'm back to update! So the promo is half incorrect. I added Rikaia! A lot of it. ANd I already PLANNED to have Kelli & Ross break up! Before you guys came in with the suggestions. Sorry for all the time skips!**

* * *

*1 month later...*

**Ross's POV**

*the set of Austin & Ally*

Kevin: Hello everyone! Today we have a special guest star!

*Olivia Holt walks in*

Olivia: Hey!

Kevin: She will be playing Caitlin, Austin's love interest in Solos & Stray Kitties!

Laura: Hi Olivia! I'm Laura! I'm a huge fan of Girl VS Monster!

Ross: and I'm a huge fan of Kickin' It!

Kevin: And I'm saying Caitlin and Austin have to kiss!

_Olivia and I exchanged nervous glances._

Kevin: I see you're all excited! Well, 10 minute break!

*Kevin leaves and Kelli enters*

Ross: *sees Kelli* Hey Kel!

Kelli: Hey Ross! *hugs him* I need to talk to you about something.

Ross: What is it? Is it my cologne? Sorry! I had to use Rocky's! And it stinks!

Kelli: Really? I don't smell anything on you except for the scent of flowers.

Ross: *sniffs himself* No! I used Rydel's perfume instead!

Kelli: Well that explains it.

Ross: So what did you want to tell me?

Kelli: Oh yeah. Iwasgoingtosaythatimbreaking withyou. Sorry Ross.

Ross: I barely understood a thing!

Kelli: I said, I was going to say that I'm...I'm...Oh I can't say it!

Ross: Just tell me. It's not like you're breaking up with me!

Kelli: Uh yeah. About that...

Ross: What! Why? Is it because I smell like flowers?

Kelli: No it isn't.

Ross: Then why?

Kelli: Well. I'm sorry Ross. I-I just wanna be with...Billy.

Ross: THAT JERK?

Kelli: Sure lets go with that.

Ross: Oh ok then.

Kelli: Well I have to go back to the set now. Bye Ross!

Ross: Bye.

*Kelli exits*

Raini: Well look who's heartbroken!

Ross: What? No! I'm totally fine! And, *looks at Olivia* Olivia's pretty hot!

Raini: Uh Ross?

Ross: *runs to Olivia* Hey Olivia!

Olivia: Oh hey Ross! What's up?

Ross: Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime.

Olivia: On a date?

Ross: Yeah.

Olivia: Ok sure! Why not?

Ross: Can I have your number?

Olivia: Sure!

*they swap numbers*

Raini: Hey look at the new lovebirds! How are you Olivia?

Olivia: I'm great! I was totally freaking out when I found out I got the role of Caitlin!

Raini: Cool!

Kevin: Ok everyone!

*everyone scrambles to the set*

**Laura's POV**

_Kelli broke up with Ross? Sweet! Shut up Laura! Yeah I like Ross. He's single now!_

Kevin: Scene 4, Take 1! And action!

Ally/Laura: Austin, I joined the Stray Kitties!

Austin/Ross: The Stray Kitties? What's that?

Ally: A band.

Austin/Ross: Wh-what? What about me?

Ally/Laura: You have to find yourself a new songwriter.

*Ally kisses him on the cheek (and the corner of his lip, where they both blush) and exits*

Austin/Ross: What have I done?

Kevin: And cut! That was perfect!

Kevin: Let's take a lunch break, shall we?

I went out to find Ross. I wanted to tell him about how great he did. I finally found him. With Olivia. And they were...making out. Well kissing to be exact. MY ROSS was kissing Olivia. Did I just call him my Ross? Why must this be? Maybe they were practicing. But why would they be making out hardcore in Ross's dressing room if they were practicing? Well, I was exaggerating. It wasn't hardcore. I ran out. I closed the door behind me carefully. They were too busy locking lips to notice me enter and exit. I ran to the set door to meet Raini to go out to lunch. She insisted on inviting Olivia. Olivia came running at us after 5 minutes. We went out to lunch and talked a lot. Olivia and I had a lot in common. I totally forgot about earlier. Until Raini asked Olivia about how Ross was. My smile faded away. That's why they were kissing. They're dating now.

*after in the Lynch Mansion (Note: After filming for Austin & Ally)*

Ross: *enters with Maia Mitchell* Remember when you fell off the surfboard? That was hilarious!

**Riker's POV**

_Ross just entered with Maia Mitchell. I couldn't stop staring at her. She was gorgeous! Sorry can't help it._

Maia: Oh yeah! I have to admit it. That was pretty funny!

Ross: Hey guys! You remember Maia, right?

R5+Ryland: Yep/Yeah/Oh yeah/Hey Maia/Totally!

Maia: Hey guys! I think I remembered all your names! You're Riker *points to Riker*, your obviously Rydel! Hmm. This is kind of tricky now. You're Ratliff *points to Rocky*, you're Rocky *points to Ratliff*, and you're Ryland *points to Ryland*!

Rocky: That was correct! Except I'm Rocky.

Ratliff: And I'm Ratliff.

Maia: Oh. Sorry! Seriously Ross! I'm so happy we ran into eachother! It's so great to see you again! *hugs Ross*

Ross: Yeah. I haven't seen you since Teen Beach Musical!

I started getting jealous.

Ross: So where are you staying?

Maia: Oh. I was going to stay at my friends place but she's out of town...so I'm staying at a hotel.

Riker: You can stay here!

Maia: Are you sure? I don't wanna disrupt you guys.

Ryland: It's totally fine Maia!

Rydel: It'll be nice to have another girl here for a while.

Rocky: If you stay, you won't want to leave. That's how fun we are!

Ratliff: I stay here all the time.

Riker: It would awesome if you stayed!

Ross: Come on Maia! We have an extra guest bed.

Maia: Well...okay. Only if its okay with your parents.

Stormie: *randomly walks in* Of course it'll be fine sweetie!

Mark: *walks in* What will be fine?

Stormie: If Maia stays here for a while.

Mark: Depends. How long are you planning to stay?

Maia: Well...I'm not sure. At the latest, a few months.

Mark: Stormie & I will be one for a few months so I guess it'll be fine.

Riker: Yes!

Everyone: *looks at him weirdly*

Riker: Uhhhh...I just was happy I was going to be in charge for a few months!

Mark: We're leaving next week. You're grounded until then Mister!

Riker: Aww dang it!

*Stormie and Mark exit*

Maia: Well I guess I should get my stuff!

Riker: I'll help you!

Maia: Thanks Riker!

**Rocky's POV**

_Riker's been acting weird ever since Maia arrived. I wonder what's happening. I bet he likes Maia. I think he's jealous of Maia & Ross too._

*Riker & Maia enter with her luggage*

Riker: Hey baby bro. You mind helping us?

Ryland: Don't call me that! And sure. *takes some things from Raia/Miker/Rikaia*

**Nobody's POV**

*after 20 minutes*

Rydel: Hey Ross. How's Kelli?

Ross: Uh, about that.

Riker: Did you break up with her?

Ross: She broke up with me.

Rocky: We told you she was out of your league!

Ross: BUT! I got a new girlfriend.

Maia: Who is it?

Ross: Olivia Holt.

Ryland: You mean Skylar on Girl VS Monster and Kim on Kickin It?

Ross: Yup.

Ratliff: Dude, she's HOT!

Ross: I know. We have to kiss on Austin & Ally.

Rydel: Ohhh.

Maia: Hey what time is it?

Riker: 5:30.

Maia: Thanks Riker!

Rocky: Let's watch some TV!

Everyone else: Sure!

Ryland: What should we watch?

Rydel: A.N.T Farm!

Ratliff: Lab Rats!

Ross: Dog with a Blog!

Riker: Jessie!

Maia: Shake It Up!

Rocky: Crash & Bernstein!

Ryland: Well I say Jessie.

Everyone else: Ok.

*they watch Jessie's Big Break*

Riker: Maia you act amazing!

Maia: Thanks Riker!

Ross: *sniffles* McD & Shaylee are p-perfect for eachother!

Maia: Apparently you haven't watched the ending.

*fast forward a little bit*

Ross: McD's such a jerk! How is he hitting on Jessie?

Riker: He's a player. Duh!

*at the end of the episode*

Ross: I knew he was a player all along.

Maia: Yeah right! You kept yelling throughout the whole episode complaining how he's hitting on every girl in sight!

Riker: She speaks the truth.

Ryland: *texting* Oh come on!

Rocky: Dude! Get over it! Alyssa broke up with you!

Ryland: I know.

*doorbell rings*

Ryland: I'll get it! *opens the door* H-hey.

?: Hi, I'm Oana Gregory! I got a call from Rocky Lynch to come over here.

Rocky: Hey Oana!

Ryland: Hey I'm Ryland. And R5's manager.

Oana: Cool! And you're also very cute.

Ryland: Why thank you! So why did Rocky invite you?

Oana: He said something about being in the LOUD music video.

Ryland: I'll be right back. *winks* *goes into the house* Rocky! I'm supposed to be dealing with the music video!

Rocky: Sorry.

Ryland: *goes back to the door* Ok. How would you like to come here tomorrow?

Oana: I'd love to! I'll see you tomorrow then! Bye! *leaves*

Ryland: Suddenly my break up with Alyssa doesn't seem so bad anymore.

*Crazy 4 U starts playing*

Ryland: Sorry that's my phone. *picks up* Hello? What? Oh. What's up? You wanna what now? Are you serious! Awesome! Wait, sorry. Bye. *hangs up*

Ross: Who was that?

Ryland: Alyssa. She wanted to get back together.

Riker: You should've said yes! Who knows of they'll ever be another chance that a girl would like you!

Rocky, Ross, Rydel, Maia, and Ratliff: True that/Oana might not want to date you/Really dude?/Why did you say no?/Oh come on bro!

Ryland: Hurtful!

*the next week*

**Ross's POV**

Ross: *wakes up* It's...*looks at his clock* 6:00 AM? Ugh. *goes downstairs and stops in his tracks*

**Maia's POV**

Maia: So, Riker. You're on Glee?

Riker: Yup!

Maia: I totally love that show!

_I was trying get to know Riker better. His parents left yesterday. I admit I have a crush on Riker. People thought Ross and I were dating. We're just friends! As of for Riker and I, I hope we can be more than that._

Riker: Cool. *smiles* I was uh wondering if you uh- *sees Sour Patches* like Sour Patches!

Maia: I love them!

I thought he was going to ask me out. I guess not.

Riker: So um, do you want to go out sometime?

Maia: Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?

I think I said that with too excitedly.

Riker: Um...yeah.

Maia: Then yes, I will be you're girlfriend!

Riker: Score!

Maia: What?

Riker: Nothing!

Maia: Ross, I know you're watching us!

Ross: Okay fine. I was spying on you guys.

Riker: You can't tell anyone.

Maia: None of your siblings, co-stars, parents, and not even your girlfriend!

Ross: Why not?

Riker: They might not like the idea of us being together.

Ross: Okay. I'm going to the set now! Bye!

*Ross exits*

Maia: You wanna go somewhere?

Riker: Okay. *smiles*

Maia: Okay let's go at 8:00!

Riker: Deal.

Maia: *kisses him on the cheek on leaves to upstairs*

Riker: SCORE!

*3 weeks later...*

**Ross's POV**

_I realized I was in love with Laura Marano 2 weeks ago. So I broke up with Olivia. She was fine with it. I was at the set about to sneak up on Laura. I was still the only one who knew about Rikaia._

Ross: *sneaks up on Laura and covers her eyes* Boo!

Laura: *screams* Ross!

Ross: Sorry babe! *turns her around and kisses her softly on the lips*

Laura: *returns the kiss smiling*

Raini: Hey guys!

Raura: *break apart* Hey Raini! JINX! DOUBLE JINX!

Raini: Did I interrupt something that had to do with 'lips'?

Ross: No...

Laura: Whaaattt? No...

Raini: If you say so...*leaves*

*at the Lynch mansion*

Rydel's POV

Rydel: Um, Maia?

Maia: Yes Rydel?

Rydel: Well you know your sheets?

Maia: Yeah.

Rydel: Well we sent it to the dry cleaners and it won't be back for a week. I don't know why.

Maia: Are there any other sheets?

Rydel: No...but you can sleep in Riker's room! For some reason he has an extra bed.

Maia: Well, okay then!

Riker: I heard my name!

Rydel: I was just saying that Maia was going to be sleeping in your room for a week!

Riker: Ohh. Because of her sheets?

Rydel: Yeah.

Riker: Fine with me!

*Rydel leaves*

**Maia's POV**

Maia: Why do you have two beds?

Riker: just cause.

*they go to Riker's room*

Maia: It's cleaner than last week!

Riker: Don't judge my room!

Maia: I wasn't. *kisses him*

Riker: *returns the kiss and wraps his arms around her waist*

Maia: *wraps her hands around his neck and tangles her diners in his hair*

Rocky: *knocks on door* RIKER!

Rikaia: *break apart*

Riker: YEAH?

Rocky: NOTHING!

Oh gosh, Rocky...

*downstairs in the living room*

**Ryland's POV**

_I had a choice. To choose between Alyssa or Oana. They both had gorgeous, long, shiny, silk, curly, blonde hair. I just couldn't choose! Sure I've never kissed Oana. But I have kissed Alyssa. Multiple times! Once when she slept over, we slept in the same bed. It was weird but we didn't actually 'do it'. I had to choose between two girls by the end of the week. Maia, Riker, and Rocky said I should choose Alyssa. Ratliff, Rydel, and Ross said I should start new and fresh and date a new girl. I just couldn't choose._

*at the set of Austin & Ally*

**Laura's POV**

_I finally became my crush's girlfriend. 2 weeks ago. Not George Clooney's, of course. But Ross Lynch's._

Laura: hey Ross!

Ross: Oh what's up babe?

Laura: nothing much.

I smiled when he called me babe. He started last week but it's so cute how he says it!

Kevin: Time to leave! See you all tomorrow!

Laura: Bye Ross! *leaves*

Ross: Bye babe! *leaves*

*Lynch's mansion*

**Riker's POV**

Ross: *enters into Living Room (LR)* Hey I'm ho- *sees Rikaia kissing* nothing!

Rikaia: *pulls apart* Again?!(Riker)/Can't we ever get some privacy here?(Maia)

Ross: Sorry. Where's everyone else?

Riker: Out. Doing something.

Ross: Oh ok. Well I'll be going to Laura's house! *exits*

Rikaia: *continues kissing*


	9. Starstruck Much? Promo

Narrator: It's an all new chapter of Multiple Tries! Riker and Maia are still hiding their relationship.

_Maia: When do you think we should tell them that we're dating?_

_Riker: How about tomorrow at dinner?_

Narrator: Wow. Lazy! They should have told them aged ago! Anyways, Laura and Ross meet an interestingly hyper fan at Downtown Disney; who happens to be Aubrey Miller's best friend.

_Random fan: OMG YOU TWO ARE ROSS AND LAURA FROM AUSTIN & ALLY! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU! WHERE'S R5? CAN YOU GUYS KISS? WHERE'S MY PHONE I NEED A PICTURE OMG!_

Narrator: wow. Like I said, hyper. Also very crazy.

Kaylee: *pops up* That's mean!

Narrator: Shut up Kaylee Baylee Kennedy.

Kaylee: You shut up, er NARRATOR!

Narrator: *rolls eyes* I have a name too.

Kaylee: What is it?

Narrator: Jesse.

Kaylee: Then shut up Jesse!

Jesse: I preferred narrator but whatever.

Kaylee: Tsk tsk.

Narrator: well anyways, that's all I have to say! That stupid author wrote a short chapter. And she even made you guys wait a few weeks. And like 2 months! She didn't even start this chapter till late April!

Violet: I can hear you! And, you're fired!

Narrator: Fine! I have better things to do! *exits*

Violet: Well next time we'll have a new narrator and hopefully, I'll update faster! Don't forget I check out Cast Reacts! and I guess I'll see ya next time!


	10. Starstruck Much?

**Rydel's POV**

_I've been noticing that Riker and Maia are acting weird around eachother. They always disappeared off to somewhere. Same with Ross and Laura. Every minute they would spend with eachother kissing and doing lovey stuff. I feel like the only single one in the band. Ross is dating Laura, Riker might be dating Vanessa, Ryland has love problems, Ratliff is dating Kelly, Rocky is well, Rocky._

**Maia's POV**

Riker and I were his car driving to Downtown Disney.

Maia: Riker.

Riker: Yeah?

Maia: When do you think we should tell them?

Riker: Tell them what?

Maia: That we're dating.

Riker: Oh right. How about tomorrow at dinner?

Maia: Sounds good to me.

**Ross' POV**

_I just told Laura another Laura Joke. She loved it. She laughed as if it was her last laugh. We were waiting for Maia & Riker at Downtown Disney_.

Laura: hey Ross.

Ross: Yeah?

Random fan: OMG YOU TWO ARE ROSS AND LAURA FROM AUSTIN & ALLY! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU! WHERE'S R5? CAN YOU GUYS KISS? WHERE'S MY PHONE I NEED A PICTURE OMG!

Ross: Well Rydel's at my house with Rocky, Riker's coming with Maia, Ratliff is hanging out with Kelly, and Ryland's somewhere.

Random fan: EEP! RIKER'S COMING WITH MAIA MITCHELL OMG ARE THEY DATING OMG I'M TALKING TO LAURA MARANO AND ROSS LYNCH AHH!

Laura: No they aren't dating and I'm glad that you like talking to us! Oh and would you like a picture with us?

Random fan: OMG YES!

*they take a picture*

Random fan: THANK YOU!

**Riker's POV**

_Maia and I just reached the area we were supposed to meet Raura in Downtown Disney. We saw them talking to a girl around Aubrey Miller's age._

Random fan: OMG ITS RIKER AND MAIA EEP! CAN I HAVE A PICTURE?!

Maia: Sure!

*they take a picture with her*

Aubrey: *enters* KAYLEE! Where have you been?! Oh hi Ross, Laura, Riker, and Maia!

Kaylee: I was just walking around! Then I saw Ross and Laura.

Aubrey: Was she being crazy?

Raura & Raia: *nods*

Aubrey: *sighs* Kaylee Baylee Kennedy, what did I say about freaking out around celebs?

Kaylee: Megan got starstruck around Austin!

Aubrey: That's from a script. My point is, don't freak out around celebs! You hang around me and you hardly start freaking out!

Kaylee: Well you're my best friend!

Maia: Um, we're still here.

Aubrey: We know.

Riker: Wait, her middle name is Bailey? And her name is Kailey? What?

Kaylee: Yes it's Baylee, spelled B-A-Y-L-E-E. But my first name is Kaylee, spelled K-A-Y-L-E-E. Not K-A-I-L-E-Y or B-A-I-L-E-Y. And it's pronounced KAY-lee and BAY-lee. Not BAYL-ee or KAYL-ee.

Ross: Hey you're first and middle name rhymes!

Aubrey: Yeah her name does rhyme.

Laura: So Kaylee & Aubrey, wanna hang out with us?

Kaylee: YES, A THOUSAND TIMES YES!

Aubrey: Calm down Kaylee!

Laura: It's fine.

Aubrey: Ok then...

Kaylee: This is going to be awesome!

Riker: Sure is...

**Maia's POV**

_A day with Kaylee...can't be too bad, right?_


	11. Announcements & Jealousy Promo

Narrator: Blah blah blah. Can I get paid now?

Me: You didn't do anything!

Narrator: I'm talking to you!

Me: Just do it!

Narrator: Fine! Valessa Molanno is jealous of Mia Michaels and Ryan Lunch dating.

Me: YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY THEIR NAMES RIGHT!

Narrator: That's Simon Cowell for you.

Me: *to audience* I'm sorry but Simon was the only one willing to be hired.

Simon: I was allowed to be mean.

Me: Just play the scenes already.

_Vanessa: SAY WHAT?_

Simon: What.

Me: Whaaat?

Simon: She said to say what.

Me: *face palm*

_Riker: I have an announcement to make!_

Simon: As Ryan Lu-

Me: -RIKER LYNCH!

Simon: WHATEVER! He's going to announce his relationship with Mia Michaels.

Me: Maia Mitchell.

_Ross: Oh yeah! I was the only one who knew!_

_Rydel: Dude, you're embarrassing yourself._

Simon: And then Rosh Lunch was being stupid. At least Rydel had a smart bone!

Me: Got dat right.

Simon: Okay and I have to talk about this bleached blonde idiotic kid.

Ross: *pops up* HEY! I'm not idiotic!

Simon: Shut up Rosh Lunch!

Ross: Ross Lynch.

Simon: Whatever.

Me: *sigh* Worst. Narrator. Ever.

Simon: I can't be fired. I have to quit. I would, but I enjoy pestering idiots. *smirks*

Me: I requested that Josh Hutcherson be the new narrator but he wasn't available. *sigh*

Simon: *arguing with Ross* And WHY date Laura? What about that Mia girl?

Ross: Laura is amazing and I LOVE HER! Her name is Maia and Riker's dating her!

Simon: *ignores* So what that Ryan likes Mia?

Me: *groans* Just play another scene...

Director: Theres not much to show. You have to write more!

Me: Ughhh. Fiiiinnneee. I promise a longer chapter next time! Until then, I have to live with Ross & Simon bickering. ...Not that I mind. *stares at Ross*

Simon: LAURA SHOULD DATE ROCKY!

Ross: NUH UH!

Simon: AND RATNIP WITH RYDEL!

Ross: IT'S RATLIFF! GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT!

Simon: AND KELLY SHOUKD DATE RIKER.

Ross: UGH.

Simon: THEN YOU AND MIA.

Ross: IT'S MAIA!


	12. AnnouncementsVanessa's Jealousy?

**HEY! So I um, thought I deleted Version one on my iPod (I type the chapters on my iPod then transfer it onto the computer) so I re-wrote it. Turns out I didn't accidentally delete it. But u guys can see which version u like better. :p**

* * *

**Laura's POV**

Vanessa: Say WHAT?!

I just told her how Maia & Riker are dating. She didn't take it too well. Ross told me about it and I accidentally slipped it to Nessa.

Vanessa: HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!

Laura: Well they have been together a lot. Riker was actually happy that she was going to stay at the Lynch's.

Vanessa: They come back from tour and I hear he got a girlfriend during it?

Laura: No, I think they've been dating ever since Maia got there.

Vanessa: *groans* What am I supposed to do?

Laura: There's always other guys.

Vanessa: Are you sure they're dating? Maybe it's just a cover up. Maybe they even broke up.

Laura: Positive.

_*meanwhile at the Lynch's...*_

_*at dinner*_

Riker: Okay I have an announcement to make!

Rydel: Dude, Mom and Dad arent here.

Riker: Oh I know. Why?

Rydel: Forget it.

Maia: Well as Riker was saying, we have something to tell you guys.

Riker: Me and Maia are dating.

Ross: I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO KNEW OH YEAH!

Rydel: Dude you're embarrassing yourself…

Ratliff: Well congrats you guys! I never thought you two would make such a perfect match.

Rocky: What about Vanessa? Didn't you use to date her?

Maia: *frowns* Vanessa?

Ross: …Vanessa Marano. He used to be pretty crazy about her…

Maia: Oh...

Riker: Like Ross said, I used to. Not anymore. My feelings for her have vanished. Plus, we broke up months ago.

Rocky: Okay well then, I'm happy for you guys. I don't think the Rikessa shippers will be but we

will stay by your side. Well I think we will.

Ryland: Gee, nice pep talk Rocky. *mumbles* And they call you hot.

Rocky: Hey! It's not my fault they can't resist this! *flips hair*

Maia: It's so interesting how a topic turned into something random…

Riker: Well that's us. Crazy Lynch's haha. *puts his arm around Maia*

Maia: *grins* I could get used to this.

*doorbell rings*

Riker: We'll get that!

Maia: *opens door*

Riker: H-hey...

Maia: *frowns but forces a smile* Heyy...

Everyone else: Yo/Sup/Hey/Hi!

?: Hey, is Ross here?

Ross: Yeah, heeeyy Nessa!

Vanessa: Hey Ross, I need you.

Ross: With what?

Vanessa: Um, Laura! She wants to um...see you! Yeah, can you come over?

Ross: Ohh okay...

Rocky: We're seeing her tomorrow, aren't we? Aren't we meeting in Ross' dressing room in two days to hang out?

Vanessa: Oh yeah... Well I guess we'll see ya guys then. Later! *winks at Riker and exits*

Riker: *blushes* Um that's like the WORST excuse EVER.

Maia: *[sees Nessa winking and Riker blushing] frowns* Agreed.

Everyone else: Agreed.

Rydel: Oh and nice going, Rocky. *flicks his head*

Rocky: Ow! What was that for?

Rydel: It's called fun.

* * *

**VERSION 2**

**Laura's POV**

Vanessa: S-say WHAT?

Vanessa did not my news about Rikaia very well. Ross slipped it to me and I accidentally told Vanessa.

Laura: Sorry, Nessa. You were too late.

Vanessa: How can this be happening?!

**Riker's POV**

_It's now or never, Riker..._

Riker: OKAY! We have an announcement to make!

Maia: We? *lifting an eyebrow*

Riker: Yes, we. For the past couple months, Maia and I have been dating.

Ross: AND I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO KNEW! OH YEAH!

Rydel: Dude stop it, you're embarrassing yourself!

Everyone else: *agrees*

Ross: Hey! You guys ar-

*doorbell rings*

Riker: I'll get it! *opens the door* He- oh...hey.

?: Rikey! *hugs Riker*

Maia: *frowns*

Riker: Hey...Vanessa...

Ross: Yo, Vanessa!

Vanessa: Hey Ross, I needed to get Laura's shirt from your house.

Ross: *blushes* It's not what you guys think!

Everyone else: Mhmm.

Ross: It was from when she slept over last week!

Rocky: Suuurrreee it was.

Ross: I'll go get it

Rydel: *frowning* Ya know, Vanessa. You could've just texted Ross to bring it to your place.

Vanessa: I know but I just wanted to see all of you again! I haven't seen you guys since Riker and I broke up.

**Maia's POV**

_Since Riker and I broke up..._ _Those words stung like a bee. I can't believe that she would say that! And in front of ME! I will kill that-_

Vanessa: Oh hi Maia! I don't believe we've met!

Maia: *puts on a fake smile* Hi Vanessa! It's nice to meet you! I love your show Switched At Birth!

Vanessa: Thanks! And The Fosters isn't so bad either!

_Not so bad? It's one of the best shows ever!_

Ross: *comes down* Here Vanessa!

Vanessa: Thanks Ross! *takes the shirt* I have to get going now! It was nice to see you all! Bye! *exits*

Riker: What.

Rydel: The.

Rocky: Heck.

Ratliff: Just.

Ross: Happened.

Ryland: Right.

Maia: Now?

* * *

**Hehe :p Likey? Well the review button is feeling lonely. I love getting an email about a review! :D **

**1. 10 reviews by Monday on THIS CHAPTER and ill upload the next 2. ^.^**


	13. Filler Promo

Simon: Welcome to Violet's Horrible Love Life! Today, we will talk about Violet's FIRST REAL CRUSH moving to TEXAS! She liked him since first grade, stopped on June 18, 2013...blah blah blah.

Me: *pops up* Hey! -.- Just get to Multiple Tries!

Simon: Whatever! I didn't even get to that Ryan kid yet!

Me: *facepalm* Do people need to know what my friends did to try and matchmake us a few weeks ago?

Simon: Duh. Anyways, Mia Michaels, Rosh Lunch, Ryan Lunch, and Lola Molano have to hang out with that crazy girl Kayla. It's basically a flashback chapter.

Me: KAYLEE! MAIA MITCHELL! ROSS LYNCH! RIKER LYNCH! LAURA MARANO!

Simon: *ignores me* Anyways, Lola, being the one that's not dating Rochy or whatever his name is, LIKES hanging out with KAYLA! Crazy, right?

Me: Laura, Rocky, Kaylee...

Simon: SHUT UP!

Me: YOU SHUT UP!

Simon: OH IT'S ON GIRLFRIEND!

Me: MHHHMMMM! IM GOING TO BEAT THE COWELL IN YA!

Director: *sighs* Here's a clip of it...

_Random people: OMG OMG IT'S CALLIE, JEFF, AUSTIN MOON, MEGAN SIMMS, AND ALLY DAWSON!_

Simon: Woow. STUPID!

Me: I try my best.

Simon: I meant your writing.

Laura: *pops up* Heeey!

Simon: YO LOLA! LET ROSH LUNCH DATE MIA MICHAELS!

Laura: ...Is he talking to me?

Me: Yup.

Laura: Oh.

Simon: THEN RYDEL CAN DATE RATNIP, KELLY CAN DATE RYAN, LOLA CAN DATE ROCHY, AND ROSH WITH MIA.

Me: *sighs* I hope to get Taylor Swift next time. Later!


	14. Filler- Starstruck Much?

**Filler chapter of the Downtown Disney thing. :)**

* * *

_*__a week later*_

**Maia's POV**

OMG that Vanessa really ticked me off. Riker is mine, not hers. Whatever kind of romance they had before, it's over. Maybe I should just get my mind off things...

Ross: *yells* MAIA! RIKER! We have to hang out with Krazy Kaylee Kennedy tomorrow!

Riker: WHATEVER!

Oh no...not AGAIN! She really needs to stop being starstruck. I hope we can help her get over that...

Riker's POV

I can not believe we have to hang out with Krazy Kennedy tomorrow.

**_*flashback*_**

_{1}_

_Kaylee: OMG! I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT I'M HANGING OUT WITH-_

_Everyone: WE GET IT!_

_Kaylee: Sorry! I'm just sooo excited!_

_Aubrey: *mouths* Sorry._

_Ross: *mouths* It's our mistake._

_*a few minutes later*_

_Kaylee: *sings* I'm like that boom box, outside your window. On that Delorean, pasting 88. And where we're going girl, ain't no needing first dates cuz, oooh this ain't no fifty first dates._

_Maia: *joins in with Kaylee* I'm talking about starting as friends, I'm talkin' 'bout real and not pretend. I'm talking bout roles of a lifetime, you and I can even write the end. Yeah-ah!_

_Everyone else: *sings* Here comes that movie scene, the one you think is cliché! That moment when we kiss, by the lake, pouring rain! I ain't no superman but I can change your world, oooh here comes forever girl._

_Other people: *claps*_

**_*flashback ends*_**

**Ross' POV**

Krazy Kaylee was not that bad, when she wasn't starstruck. She has a real talent for singing; It's amazing. Last week we all sang Here Comes Forever with her at Downtown Disney. But other then that, she's pretty annoying.

_***Flashback***_

_{2}_

_Kaylee: This is the best, day, EVER!_

_Everyone: WE GET IT!_

_Aubrey: Told ya._

_Kaylee: So, can you guys-_

_Random people: OMG OMG IT'S CALLIE, JEFF, AUSTIN MOON, MEGAN SIMMS, AND ALLY DAWSON!_

_Maia: I'm Maia._

_Riker: Haha, I'm actually Riker._

_Ross: I'M ROSS LYNCH!_

_Aubrey: And I'm Aubrey!_

_Laura: Lauraaa!_

_Random people: OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT AUSTIN MOON AND LAURA MARANO IS HERE!_

_Ross: Oh so they get your name right?_

_Kaylee: Hey Austin, can you pass me the water?_

_Ross: Ugh, oh my-_

_Riker: Whoa, slow it down buddy._

_Kaylee: Let's keep moving, *whispers* OMG IM HANGING OUT WITH RAURA AND RIKAIA! And Aubrey!_

_Aubrey: Gee thanks for remembering your best friend._

_Kaylee: OMG RAURA'S ABOUT TO KISS I NEED A PICTURE!_

_Raura: *blushes*_

_Riker: *whispers to Maia* Let's escape...NOW._

_Maia: *nods* Okay Riker and I are going to go over to that store over there. See ya guys. *runs off*_

_Ross: Lucky._

**_*flashback ends*_**

Seriously, they called me Austin! Who does that? **[1]**

**Maia's POV**

Krazy Kennedy's gonna hang out with us? I need something that will get me out of that! I mean like, seriously. She's annoyingly crazy! But she's pretty cool.

_***flashback***_

_{3}_

_Maia: We finally ran away from them!_

_Riker: We can finally get our time alone. *leans in*_

_Maia: *smiles and leans in*_

_Kid: Yuck! Get a room!_

_Rikaia: *blushes and moves away*_

_Kaylee: *pops up to them* Hey guys!_

_Riker: Im gonna go find...um, that new edition of Tiger Beat. Yeaahh. Bye! *runs off*_

_Maia: Im going to find Laura. Later! *runs off*_

_Kaylee: See ya later! Hey Aub, where's Ross?_

_Aubrey: Over there by Laura._

**_*flashback ends*_**

Well I got to run away but not for long.

**Laura's POV**

_Yay! We get to hang out with Kaylee! OMG I love her! She's totally amazing and awesome! She's so cool and her voice is amazing! I can't wait to hang out with her tomorrow!_ **[2]**

**Riker's POV**

_I should text Maia._

(_Riker_,**Maia**)

_Hey Mi _**[3],**_ what's up?_

**nm, u?**

_Just thinkin about u ;)_

**i told u, I don't have a plan to get out of hanging out with krazy kennedy!**

_Darn it_

**ik u that well ;)**

_i can tell ;) and brb_

_YO MAIA IT'S ROCKY. RIKER SHOULDN'T LEAVE HIS PHONE ALONE WITH ME_

_Ummm hiii rocky_

_And here's ross in da HOOOUUUUUSSSEEEE_

_WITH RATLIFF_

**Hey guys**

_WE'RE TAKING OVER RIKER'S PHONE. -Ross-_

_BY SPAMMING HIIISSS TEEEXXXXTTTTSSS ~SexxxaaayyyRocckkkaaayy_

_THIS IS DOPEEEE {Ratliff}_

**~xXMaiaMitchellXx has left the chat~**

_Darn it._

**Maia's POV**

_That was an, um interesting text sesh. A message popped up onto my phone:_

**~rikerr5 has invited you to the chat. {_Accept/Decline_}~**

_I quickly accepted it, not knowing that Rocky would be there..._

(**Riker**, _Rocky_, Maia, _**Ross**_)

**~xXMaiaMitchellXx has entered the chat~**

**~SexxaayyRockkaayy has entered the chat~**

_Is Ross coming?_

**Soon.**

_HEYYY MAIAAA_

**Hey Mi :)**

Hey guys

**~ross-da-bomb-lynch-r5 has entered the chat~**

_**HEY ROCKKKYYYY RIIIIKKKEEERRR ANNNDDD MMMAAAAIIIIIAAAA**_

_candy?_ **[4]**

_**no that was just ratliff. I WILL KILL YOOUUU**_

And I thought talking in rl was weird...

_**HURTFUL!**_

**~xXMaiaMitchellXx has left the chat~**

* * *

**[1] Ross, they're called Rossians. :)**

**[2] Haha, thought that **_somebody_ **should like Kaylee. :)**

**[3] Mi is pronounced 'my'. It's Riker's nickname for her. :P**

**[4] By candy Rocky means if Ross **_ate_** a lot of candy. Lol**


	15. GASP! Raura Fights! Promo

Simon: WELCOME TO SIMON THE AWESOME!

Me: *coughMultipleTriesPromo!cough*

Simon: Anyways, why am I awesome? Lots of reasons why. 1) I-

Director: CAN I QUIT?

Me: NO! Just show the clips! And Simon, JUST NARRATE!

Simon: Whatever. Its finally the day that Mia Michaels, Rosh Lunch, Lola Molano, and Ryan Lunch hang out with Kayla. And Ashley, her friend.

Me: *sighs* Maia Mitchell, Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Riker Lynch, Kaylee, and Aubrey.

Simon: Lets see Lola's annoyed reaction to...whatever they were doing.

_Ryland: *starts to walk to the door*_

_Ross, Riker, and Maia: NOO!_

_Ryland: *opens the door* Oops._

_Laura: *walks in* Jeez, if you didn't want me to come in, ya could've just said so._

Simon: Why does Ross like her?

Laura: *pops up* HEY! -.-

Simon: Hey! You're the one who's-

Laura: Heh...*whisper/yells to Simon* NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW! JUST LET THEM READ THE CHAPTER!

Simon: Whateverrrr.

Me: Yeaahhh. If we show any more clips, it'll spoil some stuff and um...I was hoping that you wouldn't hate me until I upload the chapter...

Simon: *puts on a clip*

_Laura: You know what? Why don't we just break up?!_

_Ross: Fine! I'll date someone way better than you!_

_Laura: And I'll date someone who's a better kisser than you!_

Ross: Oh you did NOT JUST GO THERE.

Me&Simon: Ooh...BURRRRNNNNN!

Laura: Heh...about that...

Me: DON'T SPOIL THE FREAKING STORY!

Laura: Okay um...I'm just gonna get Vanessa here...*leaves*

Vanessa: *pops up* ugh! I can't believe Riker's dating that...Maia. *shudders* I still can't get over our breakup! I can't believe he broke up with me! Was it because of my work schedule? Or was I doing something wrong? Ugh! What does Maia have that I don't?

Simon: Obviously Ryan.

Vanessa: SHE'S CHEATING ON HIM? I SHOULD TELL RIKER! HE'LL BREAK UP WITH HER AND WE'LL BE DATING AGAIN!

Me: Whoa. Slooooowwwww doooowwwnnnn. Simon calls him Ryan Lunch. He gets everyone's name wrong. Like-

Simon: Yo Vakessa! Go date Ratnip or Rochy!

Me: Ratliff...Rocky...

Vanessa: Im just gonna go...

Me: Come back soon without a rant!

Vanessa: *leaves*

Me: I hate my job.

Simon. I love my job.


	16. GASP! Raura Fights!

**U guys r gonna hate me after reading this chapter...**

* * *

*the next day*

Maia's POV

Omg, we have to hang out with Kaylee today...

*doorbell rings*

Rocky: *starts to open the door*

Riker, Maia, Ross: NO! ROCKY DONT!

Rocky: Okay...

*doorbell rings again*

Ryland: *starts to walk to the door*

Ross, Riker, and Maia: NOO!

Ryland: *opens the door* Oops.

Laura: *walks in* Jeez, if you didn't want me to come in, ya could've just said so.

Ross: Sorry, babe! We thought you were Kaylee!

Laura: Oh yeah! I can't wait for her to come!

Maia: Say.

Riker: What.

Ross: Now?

Maia: You.

Riker: Like.

Ross: Hanging.

Maia: Out.

Riker: With.

Ross: KAYLEE?!

Laura: Duh! She's so fun!

Maia: Shes annoying!

Riker: EXTREMELY ANNOYING.

Ross: Very annoying.

Ross' POV

*doorbell rings*

Laura: *gets the door* Hey Aubrey, hey Kaylee!

Kaylee: Hey-ayyy!

Aubrey: What up girlfriend?!

Laura: You guys ready to haanng?!

Aubrey: Totes!

Kaylee: Duh!

Ross: Where's Riker&Maia?

Rydel: *comes in* They snuck out to go do some couple stuff.

Ross: *silently shouts 'nooo'* Okaay...it's just me and you Laura...with Kaylee & Aubrey.

Aubrey: Hey Kaylee, lets go check out the um, kitchen!

Kaylee: Whats there to see abo-

Aubrey: Just come with me!

Rydel: You guys can come to my room.

Kaylee: Okay! *they go to Rydel's room*

Ross: I can NOT handle a day with Kaylee!

Laura: Come on, Ross. It's not that bad!

Ross: Yeah it is! And to top it off, Maia's suffering because of Vanessa!

Laura: How?

Ross: She just had to come in and try to mess up Rikaia!

Laura: Don't talk bad about my sister! She's awesome and she'll get over Riker soon!

Ross: Yeah in like, A MILLION YEARS! Doesn't your sister like someone else?!

Laura: No, but she will soon! She's still heartbroken from their breakup!

Ross: A breakups a breakup. Now please keep your sister away from Rikaia!

Laura: You know what? Why don't we just break up?! I'm not going to date someone who bad mouths my sister!

Ross: Fine! I'll date someone way better than you!

Laura: And I'll date someone who's a better kisser than you!

Ross: Oh you did NOT JUST GO THERE.

Laura: Well I did. Bye Ross, I'll see you at the set. *leaves*

Kaylee & Aubrey: *walks in* Hey Ross! Where's Laura?

Ross: Oh she's um, outside. I can't hang out with you guys today.

Aubraylee/Kaubrey: Okay! *goes outside*

Rydel: *walks in* That was a stupid breakup.

Ross: You heard?

Rydel: Yup, but if you want to get Laura jealous, I know who you can date.

Ross: who?

Rydel: Kelli! She's single now.

Ross: Really?! Let me text her! *goes to his room*

(**Kelli**, _Ross_)

**~Ross-da-bomb-lynch-r5 has sent kelliberglund a chat request.~**

**~kelliberglund has entered the chat~**

**~Ross-da-bomb-lynch-r5 has changed their screen name to rosslynchr5~**

**Hey Ross, what's up?**

_nm, except Laura and I just broke up..._

**Aww that's too bad. Billy and I broke up last week...I want to make him jealous. He already has a girlfriend...**

_I can help u make him jealous_

**Thanks Ross! Or boyfriend ;)**

**Laura's POV**

_I can't believe that Ross and I broke up...But I had to tell him something..._

?: Laur, what did you want to order?

Laura: Just the spaghetti. *smiles*

_Where was I? Oh yeah...um...I've been cheating on Ross with Billy..._

* * *

**Ur gonna hate me -_- But its STILL a Raura story! I just thought that I should finally make Raura have a fight...and Laura cheating on Billy was to create drama. Okay guys just lay of the haterade and review. THANK YOUUU :D**


End file.
